


Puppy Tails - Let's Get it on

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [117]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Doggy Style, Dogs, Fainting, Funny, Humor, Naughty Puppies, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gladstone is growing up, much to Sherlock's dismay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Let's Get it on

“Oh my god, what’s he doing?” Sherlock shouted as he walked out of the bedroom. Gladstone was happily humping his girlfriend Maddy behind John’s chair. John put down his news paper and peered over the top.

“Gladstone stop it!” John shouted jumping up and dashing around to the two dogs. “She must be in heat.” Sherlock gulped.

“Gladstone you stop that. You’re too young to have puppies.” Sherlock yelled blushing furiously as he watched his puppy. “I feel like a voyeur. John you have to stop them.”

“I don’t know what to do, Sherlock. I’m looking it up.” John said as he typed furiously on his keyboard.

“Why weren’t you keeping an eye on them?” Sherlock chastised his eyes growing wide with horror as Gladstone swivelled around so that they were bottom to bottom.

“I’m sorry Sherlock I didn’t think they’d let her come over and play when she’s in heat.” John grumbled, looking through the Yahoo answers as he heard a thud behind him. “Sherlock?” John said looking down at the detective flat out on the floor. Gladstone pulled away from Maddy and sniffed his unconscious uncle. 

 

“Well thank goodness for the canine morning after pill.” John said wrapping a shock blanket around Sherlock’s shoulders. Mrs Hudson placed two steaming hot cups of tea on the coffee table in front of them.

“Oh Sherlock, you’ve had quite the shock haven’t you. Would you like a Jaffacake?” Mrs Hudson cooed, Sherlock stared blankly at the fireplace. John looked up Mrs Hudson shaking his head.

“No thank you Mrs Hudson, I think we’ll be fine now.” John said warmly.

“Let me know if you need anything boys.” She said before walking into their kitchen and starting the dishes.

“Looks like we’re going to have to foot half the bill for this. At least the couple next door were home to take her to the vet.” John said, as he rubbed Sherlock’s back. “We should, you know, think about having him fixed.” 

“Definitely.” Sherlock said coming out of his self induced coma. “That was…” Sherlock shuddered. “How?” Gladstone padded over to his Uncle Sherlock and licked his hand. “He hasn’t damaged himself?”

“No.” John said shaking his head. Sherlock ran his finger under Gladstone’s collar causing his tail to wag.

“Of course even if we get him fixed he could still.” John started, Sherlock put his fingers in his ears.

“I’m not listening, I’m going to my mind Palace to do some spring cleaning.” John grinned as Gladstone hopped up onto his Uncle Sherlock’s lap and he slipped into his mind palace.


End file.
